grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Jin
Description "Silver Knight's passionate fighter." Main Info *'Name': Jin Kaienhttp://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot.png *'Age': 17 (Grand Chase), 19 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies': Practicing martial arts8. Jin Kaien. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Martial arts, Amy Plie *'Dislikes': Beans, pimento, Thanatos, giving up *'Weakness': Amy Long ago on the Xenia continent, in a tiny village park where the children of Silver Land would play, a red-headed boy would lead the other children while playing as their general. He soon caught the eye of the Silver Knights and was admitted as a trainee. Strangely, Silver Land broke away from Xenia. As the Grand Chase pursued Kaze'aze and further into the homeland of the Silver Knights, they sought the courage of the Silver Knights with Jin. Personality Jin is lively like a child and considers life as a series of adventures. He is always passionate, infinitely generous and whimsical. Special Ability Burning Charge Bar Burning Charge is a special ability exclusive to Jin where he builds up chi. The chi certain attacks or enhancing his skills, the latter requiring a full bar. The bar generates in two ways. The first using the command, while the other generates extremely few upon using a counterattack; Jin must not be fighting to execute the former. If chi is not used in any way within 5 seconds, Jin will lose chi. When the bar is completely filled, which takes approximately 5 seconds (4 seconds as Rama), Jin will enter the Burning mode where he gains super armor, increased speed, and enhanced skills for approximately 8 seconds. Unlocking Jin can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objectives. "Silver Land is a beautiful continent that is a part of Xenia. Jin of the Silver Knights is fighting against the dark forces alone. Jin will be a positive asset to your team." - Knight Master - Trivia *Jin is the only playable character whose known to have a deep affection for someone which is Amy. **It is unknown how Jin reacted when Amy was accused of being the traitor amongst the Twelve Disciples. ***Despite the incident, his admiration for Amy remained as seen in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser. *In KurtzPel, the new game designed by KOG Studios, there is an eponymous Quest NPC carrying over the Grand Chase character's personality, red color theme, and appearance. **According to Director Gwon, the game takes place in a parallel universe of Grand Chase after a certain point wherein major events and stories are depicted differently그랜드체이스 산실, KOG가 찾은 '커츠펠' 2대 2의 미학. GameMeca (November 18, 2017) hence the existence of another Jin. ***In a released cinematic videoKurtzPel (커츠펠) Cinematic in game. KURTZPEL (December 6, 2018), however, the parallel of Jin was seemingly having recollections of Amy which is yet to be explained. *Several of Jin's skill animations include Chinese characters during their activation. *Except for Asura, all of Jin's basic Grade 1 Skills have reptiles in their names such as Dragon Uppercut (Fighter), True Strike Dragon Tail (Shisa) and Striking Snake Onslaught (Rama). *Along with Elesis, Sieghart, Dio, and Ley, Jin says something when using a skill or gets knocked down, unlike others who just shout. *Despite being born on December 23 which aligns with Capricorn, Jin's horoscope is incorrectly stated to be Sagittarius in the Naver blog. Gallery Jin stand.png|'Fighters portrait (new). Jin11.png|Unfinished '''Shisas portrait (new). Jin17.png|Unfinished '''Asuras portrait (new). Jin21.png|Unfinished '''Ramas portrait (new). Jin4.png|'Fighter's skill image. Jin13.png|'''Shisa's skill image. Jin14.png|'Shisas skill image (Burning). Jin19.png|'Asura's skill image. Jin18.png|'''Asura's skill image (Burning). Jin23.png|'Ramas skill image. Jin24.png|'Rama's skill image (Burning). Jin8.png|+17 effect of Jin. Jin6.png|Jin's chibi portrait. Jin27.png|'''Citron Black's portrait. Jin25.jpg|'Citron Blacks concept art. Jin28.jpg|Jin in Ruins of the Silver Knights. Jin20.jpg|Promotional artwork of '''Rama' in the Twelve Disciples update. Jin1.jpg Jin9.jpg|Promotional artwork of Jin in Sleuthhound Gacha set. Jin29.jpg Jin26.jpg Quotes Game Start When Attacking Skills Taunt Counter Game End References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:MP Characters Category:AMP Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans __FORCETOC__